Trunks Finds a Girlfriend
by Levi
Summary: It's not every day you find someone you love at first sight. That's what happened to Trunks. Let's see what happens.


It was a beautiful day in the middle of the summer. Goku was taking a rest from his training with Piccolo and Gohan. They decided to take a picnic with the rest of the Z Fighters.  
"Hey Goku! Over here!" Bulma called to Goku, Gohan, and Piccolo. They landed quickly and looked around.  
"Hey? Where's Vegeta?" Goku asked.  
"I'm over here Kakarot." came a voice from over near a tree. The Saiyan prince Vegeta was standing leaning against a tree staring at the lake.  
The picnic started and everyone was having a good time when Gohan noticed a strange object flying over head. He stared at it for a moment then said to his father ,"Dad? What's that?" Goku looked up and watched. He stood quickly and looked at the rest of his friends.  
"I think it's a Saiyan space pod. We should check it out don't you think?" he said to them. Vegeta just rolled his eyes.  
"Sure we should go check it out. If it's not Cell then it's some other thing we have to worry about." Vegeta grumbled to himself. He fallowed the rest of the fighters to where the pod landed and waited for it to open.  
With a whoosh the pod began to slowly open. They waited patiently until they saw a gloved hand grab the side of the pod.  
"Who are you and what do you want?" Goku said carefully. There was no answer.  
"Show yourself." Goku tried again hoping he'd get some sort of answer.  
"Ok ok. Don't get impatient. I'm coming." a voice answered, but it wasn't that of an evil villian. Instead of a man's voice they heard a young girl about 16 maybe. They looked at the pod insuprise as a young girl stepped out of the pod. She had Long navy blue hair that went down to her feet and crystal blue eyes that suprised them all. This was no villian just a very beautiful young lady.  
"What do you want here and who are?" Goku asked again. She smiled.  
"I'm looking for someone. His name is Vegeta. Do any of you know him?" she asked with a small smile. They all looked at Vegeta.  
"That's him over there" Goku said pointing. She looked at Vegeta and smiled.  
"I finally found you." she said. "Where have you been? I've been looking all over for you." A small smile crept across the Saiyan prince's face.  
"I've been right here, Sage." he replied.  
"Sage? Do you know this girl Vegeta?" Piccolo asked. The others looked as confused as he did.  
"Yes I do." was all he said. The others just looked at him wondering who she was and how Vegeta knew her. It was Goku who broke the silence.  
"Who is she? How do you know her? Where did she come from? Why is sh..." but he was cut off by Vegeta talking.  
"Shut up Kakarok. One question at a time. I know her because she's my daughter, her name is Aphrodite Lorelie Sage and she comes from her mother's planet which is the moon." he told them. This was suprising to all of them. They couldn't belive what they were hearing.  
"What do you mean she's your daughter?" Tien, Yamcha, and Krillin said at the same time. Goku, Gohan, and Piccolo were just as amazed.  
"Come on. I'll explain on the way back to the park." Vegeta said as he started to fly away.  
When they got back to Bulma, Chi Chi, and the others, Master Roshi took one look at Sage and started to drool.  
"And who is this young lady?" the Ox King asked looking at Sage. Chi Chi and Bulma also looked at her. She smiled at them and waited for Vegeta to introduce them to her.  
"This is my daughter, Sage. Her mother died 2 years ago and she came to earth to find me." Vegeta explained. After all the introductions, Sage looked around and sighed.  
"What's the matter dear?" Bulma asked looking at Sage with a worried look on her face.  
"I miss home. I miss my mom. She was killed and i barely managed to escape." Sage told her. They all looked at each other and then at her, but she didn't notice because she was staring at the lake.  
"Hey don't be sad. Come on dig in there's plenty to go around." Chi Chi said with a smile. Sage smiled back and sat next to Vegeta. Trunks was staring at Sage in wonder. In his time he never knew her. He never even heard of her. In his time she didn't exist. He found this quite strange. He also found that she was quite beautiful. He tried to concentrat on his lunch, but found himself staring at her more then he was eating.  
When they finally got back to Capsel Corp. Trunks decided to ask her a question.  
"Ummm... excuse me Sage?" he began  
"Yes Trunks?" she said looking at him. Trunks looked down at the floor quickly. Sage smiled at him and wondered what he wanted.  
"I wanted to ask you if after the Cell Games... if you wanted to come to the future with me." Trunks said nervously. Sage smiled.  
"But why would you want me to come with you?" She asked still smiling.  
"Because... I've fallen in love with you." he blurted out quickly. Sage looked startled. Trunks was staring at the floor now, completely red. Sage smiled and lifted his head.  
"Yes. I'll come to the future with you." She said. Trunks smiled and took her in his arms. He ran his fingers through her hair then leaned foward and kissed her gently. It was a long sweet kiss that Sage didn't want to end, but it wouldn't last long.  
"Heh looks like you got a girlfriend." a voice said. Trunks looked up quickly. It was the Z Fighters and they had seen what they had been doing. Sage turned red and looked away.  
"Please don't pick on us it's embarrassing." Sage mumbled still red. The Z Fighters smiled and looked at each other.  
"Don't worry we won't. Besides we gotta go it's time for the Cell Games." Goku said. Sage told them that she would meet them up at the lookout and with a burst of energy the Z Fighters were gone.  
  
It was 5 hours later when the Z Fighters came back to the lookout. Sage looked at Trunks and gasped.  
"What happened to him?" she whispered very close to tears. She saw that Trunks had been shoot through the chest and she now knew he was dead. She stared at Trunks's body and fell to her knees.  
"Please tell me what happened to him." she whispered. They just looked at her, but said nothing.  
"He'll be fine. We just have to wish him back to life." Piccolo told her. She looked at Trunks again.  
  
After the wish was made Trunks opened his eyes and looked around. Sage smiled at him and hugged him. He hugged her back and got to his feet.  
"We leave tommarrow morning." Trunks told her. She smiled and walk to the edge of the lookout.  
"I'll be ready" was all she said.  
  
It was the next morning and time to leave for the future. Sage said good-bye to her father and promised to vist once a week. He smiled and said his good-byes to her and told her he'd miss her. She smiled and waved as the time machine lifted off the ground. With a flash of bright light the machine disappeared.  
  
To be continued... 


End file.
